Polyhydroxyalkanoates (PHAs) are polyesters accumulated by a variety of microorganisms in response to nutrient limitation or an environmental stress. The intracellular storage of these bioplastics provides a reserve of carbon, energy, and reducing power. The material properties of PHAs are similar to those of traditional petroleum-based plastics, like polypropylene, which enables their use in commercial and medical applications. Additionally, PHAs have the advantages of biodegradability and renewability, therefore providing a sustainable source of non-petrochemically-derived plastic.
The high cost of microbial PHA production has limited the use and application of these materials. Specifically, downstream processing and purification procedures can be as much as 50% of the total expense. Traditional PHA downstream processing methods involving the use of solvents, enzymatic digestion, or mechanical disruption are often impractical for industrial-scale recovery.